Bets
by Mrs. Belatrix Riddle
Summary: Kyle couldn't stop sobbing as he sat there, cold and injured in Eric Cartman's basement, trying to decide what to do. It hurt to move-to breathe and every silent cry sent shocks of pain through his lower body. He shuddered as he heard foot steps upstairs.


Kyle couldn't stop sobbing as he sat there, cold and injured in Eric Cartman's basement, trying to decide what to do. It hurt to move-to breathe and every silent cry sent socks of pain through his lower body. He shuddered as he heard foot steps upstairs. It had to be Cartman's, if his mom was here god would hope she would have came down here with the way the red head had been screaming only minutes before.

Would Eric attack him again if he went up stairs? Was that what he was waiting for? Or would he come down here and, heaven forbid, be ready for round two? Should he run and most importantly, could he eyen walk right now, much less run?

"What are you doin' Kahl?" Kyle scrambled to his feet and wiped away the tears as Cartman's heavy footsteps came down the stairs. After all the fat boy had done he sure as hell wasn't going to let him see him cry.

He came to a stop in front of the hurt, petit jew. "Don't think if you stick around Ah'll do it again you fag 'cause that was a once in a lifetime thing."

Kyle looked at the boy, mouth hanging open. "You-you r-rape me and call ME the fag?!?!" He finally stammered. "**You're the faggot you fat fucker!**" He screamed, fixing his clothes.

"And you're a scrawny ass jew rat who takes it in the balloon knot" He hissed nastily in Kyle's face. "Like the way mah spooge feels in ya, jew?"

Free from the restraint which prevented it earlier he flew at Cartman, biting and scratching with all his heart. "I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" It became a chant until in on swift motion Eric had him pined to the wall, hands above his head.

It had years Cartman had lost a fight to kyle, the overweight lard ass defiantly knew how to throw his weight around now. He smirked at the terror that instantly filled those green eyes.

"Ged outta mah house kahl." Cartman hissed, letting go of his wrist. "Ah've proved mah point- theres no reason for you ta be heah."

"Your p-point?" how was it Cartman always had him lost? "What kinda point could you've possibly had than you're a fat faggy, bastard rapist?!"

"Rebember our bet Kahl?"

""Bet?" When had they made a bet involving anything even remotely close to what Cartman just did to him?

Kyle shook his head. He shouldn't still be here; he should be running for a phone, having officer Barbrady arrest Cartman and throw him in jail to rot.

How could he? How could he tell anyone? His mom? His friends? The police men he'd known since before he was born?

He couldn't.

The only thing that stopped him from bursting into tears at that revelation was the fact that Cartman's fat face was still in his and he refused to give him the pleasure of seeing the "jew tears" he'd asked for countless times as he tore into him earlier.

"What bet?" He spat out.

"Five yeahs ago we made a bet Kahl, mah balls where dry for five yeahs."

"YOUR BALLS?!" Kyle's voice broke as he screamed in horror. "Y-you RAPED me over somethin' that happened when we where ten fuckin' years old?!"

"That's the sum of it Kahl."

He couldn't believe it. Kyle momentarily lost control of him self. It was all too much. His legs gave out and he caught him self at the last second, kneeling on the ground and spilling his guts onto the concrete floor.

"It's over Kahl." Cartman knelt down next to him. "There's no proof, No one will evah know." He smirked, pudgy hand coming up to stroke his cheek. Kyle flinched away from his touch with an un-intentional whimper. "Its mah own private little victorah."

"I fucking hate you," Kyle whispered and it took all his strength, all his willpower not to let the tears that where stinging his eyes fall.

"Hate you too daywalker." He said, leaning over and helping his friend to his feel. "Now get the hell outta my house so we can both get on with our night."

"Get the fuck off me Cartman!" Kyle snaped once he was in an upright position, kicking the blobby boy square in the balls. Cartman, no longer wearing the cup he had been earlier, went down fast.

"S-Stupid Jew!" He croaked, tears sliding from his eyes. "That fucking hurt!"

"What the hell Cartman? Even if that was what it was fucking about how did sucking your balls turn into your filthy cock doin' _that_?!" He kicked him four or five times for emphasis as he talked. On the last swing Cartman caught his foot, yanking it and the off balance red head fell flat on his aching back, the wind knocked out of him.

"If Ah stuck mah balls in your un-willin' mouth you'da bit 'em off in two seconds flat." He growled, pinning Kyle. "So Ah came up with a different plan." He looked down at his friend, eyes softening slightly as he let go of him and backed away. "Ah hurt you Kahl, I know your gonna be mad for a awhil but it wont happen again-unless, that is, you make another promise to get me off and don't furfil that.

Kyle spit in his face moving twords the stairs. "Im going to the cops fat ass!" He yelled.

"No your not." Cartman said, pouring himself a glass of wine from his moms wine rack.

"Yes. I am." He growled as he climbed the steps. Evrey little movement hurt.

"No your not." Cartman said, flopping down on the couch still with the ropes from Kyle's restraint and stained with his virgin blood. "Your gonna go home, cry yer self ta sleep and try ta forget this whole thing ever happened.

"I hate you!" He hated him even more for being right.

"I'm worried about Kyle." Stan said as they stood at the bus stop.

"I'm sure he's fine." Kenny said.

"Yea but he hasn't been to school in there days, wont come to the door and won't pick up the phone"

"Relax, he'll be fine. He's probably just upset 'cause he realized his people killed Jesus."

"Cartman!" 

"Cartman's right, he'll be back soon Stan- Look there he is now."

"hey Kyle." His three friends greted him.

"Hello Stan, Kenny." He pointedly ignored Cartman.

"I said hello Jew."

"Fuck you Cartman!"

"Gee, that's not verry nice. We where worried about you Kahl."

"Kill your self you fat piece of shit!"

"See?" Kenny said with a grin. "Everything's alright."


End file.
